User blog:Meg27/The Real Life
Ok so this is about the live of Wikian's. The first 20 people to sign up will get plots, Relationships, and Friendships. The next 10 will be recurring characters and if you guy like them enough you can vote them to become main. You can also vote for Relationships, Friendships and plots. At the begging I will make everyone start on the first day of high school. P.S. put what grade you want to be in. I will post a new Episode or Part of an Episode ever 2 days. Characters: 1.Me grade 9 2.Tori grade:12 3.Des grade:12 4.Delia grade:11 5.Katie grade:10 6.Jessy grade:9 7.Syler grade:12 8.Kelly grade:9 9.Chris grade:10 10.Trent grade:11 11.Nat grade:12 12.Xavier grade:12 13.Katie grade:11 14.Jaden grade:11 15.Derek grade:10 16.Scott grade:9 17.Jake grade:11 18.Sarah grade:10 19.Ash grade:11 20.Jo grade:11 21.Lizzy grade:9 22.Yazzy grade:11 23.Lincoln Burrows grade:12 24.Elizabeth grade:12 Start voting for plots, Relationships, and Friendships! Characters Relationships(this is before the story starts some of these Relationships/friendships will break) Delia-Ash-Tori best friends Jessy-Kelly best friends Nat-Meg sisters Lizzy-Chris Relationship Trent-Lincoln Burrows-Syler best friends Xavier-Jake best friends Jake-Jaden Brother/Sister Xavier-Scott Brothers Katie-Derek relationship Jo-Yazzy best friends Sarah-Katie Best friends Syler-Sarah Summer fling Nat-Xavier best friend Nat-Jo best friends Yazzy-Nat best friends Syler-Nat relationship Episode 1: Anything Could Happen(1) Nat: Meg get up we have school! Meg:(gets up) Why do I have to go to your school were you are popular, have a lot of friends, and a boyfriend. Nat: Don't worry you well makes some friends. Meg: Sure. (looks down at her feet, then here's a car horn) Nat: Ready to go? Meg: I guess. (walking out the door) (Skips to the scene with Sarah and Syler before school) Sarah: Hey babe last weekend was fun and we can have more fun in the Janitor's room. Syler: I can't I'm with Nat (staring straight into Sarah's eyes) , but I mean your really pretty. Sarah: (Pulls him into the Janitor's room) We better lock this.(winks at Syler) (Scene skips to Ash, Tori, and Delia) Tori: You guys this school year will be great. Ash: To bad you skipped a grade and your graduating this year. Tori: Don't worry we're still going to be BFF's. Delia: Yea well lets make the most of this year. (Bell rings) Delia: Well of to class (walking to class bumps into jake) ugh sorry (Dropping a book). Jake: It's ok it's not your fault. Delia:(Jake hands her a book) Thanks by the way I'm Delia. Jake: That's a really pretty name and you're really pretty, I'm Jake. Delia:(blushes) Thanks well I kinda have to go see you later. Jake: Bye (smiling) (Class) Nat: Yazzy have you seen Syler? Yazzy: no Maybe he is sick. Syler:(walks in with messy hair) Hey guys! Yazzy: Where have you been? Syler: I got up late and had no time to get ready. Jo: Sure (rolling her eyes) Nat: Well ok. (sits down and starts writing) Trent: Dude you look horrible! What happened? Syler: Sarah and I had sex in the janitors room. Trent: Does Nat know? Syler: No and it will stay like that! Teacher: okay class. (Lunch) Kelly: Jessy over here. Jessy: (walks over) Hey Kel! Who is this? Kelly: This is meg she's really nice. Meg: Hi it's great to met you. Jessy: you to(smiles and sits down) (Lizzy and Chris walk over) Jessy: Oh look here comes the Queen Bitch! Meg: Why is she a bitch? Kelly: Last year she stole Jessy's boyfriend. Meg: Oh. Lizzy: Hey loser did you finally found a new clown? (Looks at Meg) Jessy: Shut up your just jealous! Lizzy: Whatever have you met my new boyfriend Chris. Kelly: If I wanted to I would of! (Jessy, Kelly, and Meg leave) (Bathroom) Katie: What are you doing? Sarah: Looking sexy for Syler. Katie: This is wrong! Sarah: That's your opinion sweet. Katie: Well I'm not going to help you, when everyone calls you a SLUT!!(she leaves) (Lunch line) Xavier: Nat! Nat: Hey Xav! Xavier: This is my little brother he is a niner. Nat: Oh so is my sister. Xavier: You guys should come over for dinner tonight. Nat: We would love to. (Hallways) Jake: Hey Delia! Delia: Hi Jake! Jake: Do you want to go out with me tonight? Delia: That was sudden um... Yea I would love to! Jake: Great pick you up at 6. Delia: Okay! (Walks back to Ash and Tori) Ash: What happened? Delia: I'm going on a date (smiling) Tori: OMG! Jelia. Delia: Seriously it's one date! (The bell rings to go home) Nat: Meg, how was your day? Meg: Good I made some new friends. Nat: Cool! Well we're going over to Xavier's for dinner. Meg: Why am I going? Nat: Because you were invited and he has a younger brother your age.(making kissy faces) Meg: Fine.(gets in car and leaves) Sarah: Hey Syler: Sarah this is wrong. Sarah: Then break up with Nat! Syler: Fine I will tonight. Sarah: And we will go public tomorrow! (Winks at him and goes into the janitors room) (Nighttime) Jake: (knocks on the door) Hey Delia you look beautiful! Delia: Thanks Jake you look really good too. (Smiles) (They walk to Jake's car) (Xavier's house) Scott: When is your girlfriend getting here? Xavier: She is not my girlfriend! Scott: you like her right? Xavier: Who cares. Scott: Ok. (Smiling) (Nat's house) Meg: Ready to go? Nat: Your going to wear a rock shirt and leggings. Meg:(looks down at her shirt) What's wrong with it? Nat: Come here! ( puts a skin fit black dress on) Meg: Wow I actually look pretty! Nat:You always do! Now let's go. (Delia's porch) Delia Jake I had a wonderful date. Jake: Me too. (Leans in and kisses Delia) Delia: Goodnight Jake. (Smiles and kisses him again) (Lincoln's house) Lincoln: Hey Syler I think I like someone! Syler: Who and I'm going to break up with Nat. just tell me who you like tomorrow because Sarah and I are going to have sex again. Lincoln: Fine bye! (Xavier's house) Scott: (opens the door gets chocked up) Meg: (smiling at him) Xavier: (pushes Scott out of the way) Hey guys! Ready to eat? Nat: Yes! This is Meg. Xavier: Oh this is Scott. Meg: Hi. Scott: (avoding eye contact) Hi. (After dinner) Nat it's getting late we better go! (Hugs Xavier) Meg: Bye Scott see you at school. Scott: (looking down) Yea bye. (Nat and Meg leave and are on the highway) Nat: (gets a text) Syler: We're done! (A speeding car smashes into them) TO BE CONTINUED... The Real Life: Can You Hear Me Now? Delia: Hey guys! Ash: Hey! How was your date? Delia: Amazing! Tori: Did you guys kiss? Delia: Yupp twice. Ash: OMG!!!(smiling) Tori: Well I have to go.(walks to her locker see an anonymous letter) Will you go out with me? (Looks around and puts the note back) (Bus stop) Yazzy: Xav! Xavier: Hey Yazzy what's up? Yazzy: Have you seen Nat I can't find her anywhere? Xavier: No she came over for dinner last night. (Loud speaker) Principle: Will Yazzy, Xavier, Jessy, Kely, and Jo come to the office. (Office) Principle: Hello well you are all close friends of Nat and Meg. Well they got into a car crash and are injured. Jo: Oh my... Jessy: Kel we should go and visit them. Kelly: Yes! (They all decide to visit them after school and return to class) (Class) Chris: Are you trying out for football. Scott: No. Chris: Then how do you expect to get a cheerleader girlfriend. Scott: I don't I like someone else, someone sweet. (Bell rings) Lizzy: Hey babe! Chris: Hey! (hugs her) Lizzy: Why were you talking to Scott? Chris: Liz he is my best friend and he said he likes someone. Lizzy: (looking like she wants to know who he likes and spreads it) Oh ok well you know what today is. Chris: Yup our anniversary. (smiling) (Lunch tables) Kelly: Jessy I like someone! Jessy: What who? This is your first crush since 4th grade! (Smiling) Kelly: Shut up about that and This new Junior named Des. Jessy Ohhh he's BADASS! (Smiling) Chris: Hey Scott who do you like? Scott: A sweet girl that likes Art, Music, and Cooking. Chris: Named? Scott: Umm... It doesn't matter right now bye! Chris: I'm going to get it out of you one day! (Bell rings to go home) Scott: Hey Xavier! Xavier: Hey we have to go to the hospital I will explain later. Scott: Okay (gets into Xavier's car) Des: Hey well I'm having a party next week you guys should come. Kelly: Yea sure! Des: Great tell your friends! Jessy: Come on Kel! Stop day dreaming we should go to the hospital. (Car) Yazzy: Hey Jo I will give you a ride. Jo: Sure(looks down) Yazzy: What's wrong? Jo: It's nothing. Yazzy: Can I tell you a secret? Jo: Of course! (Her eyes brighten) Yazzy: I'm scared they won't be okay! (Looks like she just told a lie) Jo: Same here! Lets go! (Hospital) Xavier: Hey! Nat: I'm so glad your here. (Smiles) Xavier: I'm so glad your okay. Nat: How is Meg? Xavier: Don't worry she will be fine! Nat: I don't want her to be depressed, like when our parents died. Xavier: She won't! Scott went to check on her! Yazzy/Jo: Hey Nat! Nat: Hey guys! (Smiles) (Meg's room) Scott: Hey Meg are you awake? (Silence) Scott: Damnit! You look so cute asleep! I promise nothing or anyone will every hurt you again! (Kisses her light pink lips) (Nurse walks in) Nurse: Time to go, she has to have surgery. Scott: Will she be okay? Nurse: We don't know yet. (They all leave the hospital) Yazzy: (turns up the music) I'm so glad she is okay. Jo: Same here(something is on her mind) I have to go home to take care of my brother. Yazzy: Okay. (Drops Jo off) Yazzy: Bye! (driving home) (She gets home and walks in side. Her dad is standing there with a bottle of wine.) Yazzy: Hi dad. (looks hesitant) Yazzy's dad: Hey sweetie! Where have you been? Come here! Yazzy: At the hospital. (walks over) (Yazzy's dad hits her in the face. Then picks her head up and kisses her.) Yazzy: (sreams) Yazzy's dad: If I love'd you, I wouldn't hurt you. ( drops her head and smiles) Category:Blog posts